otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - May 2004
Scientists predict unprecedented solar flares Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAY04-1 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat May 01 14:29:56 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - Astronomers at the Royal Observatory are predicting an unprecedented level of solar flare activity coming from Ikeopo in mid-May.During the solar flare, communications will be completely disrupted and space travel through the Ikeopo system will be all but impossible. But most scientists expect that the atmosphere of Sivad will be enough to protect Sivadian residents.During the solar flare, orbiting space stations will be evacuated, as will colonies on planets and moons in the Sivadian system without an atmosphere. The Home Office has announced that prisoners on Morrigan will be moved to a secure location on Sivad for the duration of the solar flare, but insist that the public has no reason to be concerned.Scientists are dismissing suggestions by "crackpots" that Specialist DNA is particularly susceptible to solar radiation and may mutate randomly in the face of strong solar activity. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ Investors predict no effect of solar flare on markets Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAY04-2 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat May 01 20:48:56 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - Economists and financial analysts are predicting that the solar flare expected to hit Sivad in mid-May will have "absolutely no impact" upon Sivadian financial markets, according to The Monetarist."Investors are likely to see this event as something that will, quite literally, blow over and that will not seriously damage the Sivadian economy," said George Gardiner, a professor of Economics at the University of Ynos. "I expect that Sivadians can be totally confident leaving their money in the market for the duration of the solar flare until things return to normal."Sivad's banking system will also apparently be completely unaffected by the solar flare, say sources at the Bank of Sivad, Sivad's central bank. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ Circle tensions rising Posted By: Brody Article: MAY04-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Sun May 02 01:46:15 3004 AKRIL, GRIMLAHD - The sovereign government organization on the Parallax world called Grimlahd, known as the Circle, is experiencing rising tensions among key Grimlahdi and Zangali members.The decision to incorporate the planet back under Parallax oversight a year after being briefly invaded by the Nall won by only a narrow margin, 5-4, splitting along racial lines between Grimlahdi and Zangali."Is unacceptable," said Zangali Circle member Urthmok of Clan Habalran during a recent public meeting of the council, "that we follow this path when our opinions are so divergent. Unwise to dismiss our dissent so readily."Apex Ethgra Yorl, the Grimlahdi leader of the Circle, countered by saying: "We voted. Majority ruled. Our association with the Parallax benefits us economically and militarily. Coexistence with Nall observers, tolerable to date."Habalran snarled in response: "Majority rule now. Majority can change. New rule come. Watch. You see."Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar, reached on Nalhom, declined to comment extensively about the dispute between the politicans on Grimlahd. "It isss a matter of local political interesssst. The Parallakssss resssspectssss the opinion of Urthmok Habalran. But we aksssept the asss valid the vote of the Ssssircle." Republic backing Palisade venture? Posted By: Brody Article: MAY04-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Sun May 02 11:43:56 3004 FOUR CORNERS, QUAQUAN - The Solar Republic may throw its resources behind Professor Stephen Sixmoon's quest to find the lost Kamir world of Palisade.Sources from Eris Hall on Mars tell INN that Interstellar Affairs Minister Deke Armitage intends to meet with Sixmoon about the mission.The lost world and its potential bounty of powerful Kamir technology is believed to be somewhere within the Tomin Nebula, but has eluded discovery for centuries. Delarme takes up racing Posted By: Brody Article: MAY04-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun May 02 11:51:45 3004 ABOTINAM, SIVAD - Sir Peter Delarme, leader of the Nationalist Party and a member of the Council of Equals, apparently has a need for speed.Last week, Delarme finalized the purchase of a new 3004 Sivtek Aquavee, designed to full racing specifications."For quite a long time, I've been a hovercraft racing enthusiast," Delarme said. "This summer, I plan to take it up myself."Delarme will coordinate and participate in the 1st Annual Aquavee Regatta, with proceeds benefiting the Royal Naval Service widows and orphans fund. Solar flares won't delay festival: organizers Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAY04-6 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon May 03 19:34:16 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - One of Enaj's most popular summer festivals, the Enaj Underwater Basketweaving Festival, won't be delayed by solar flares expected within the next two weeks."We're not the slighest bit concerned about having to cancel or postpone this festival because of the solar flares," said an organizer of the event. "There is no way increased solar activity could affect underwater basketweaving. The event will go on as scheduled."The announcement is the latest in a long line of extremely confident predictions that the fates have no ill will toward Sivad and that the solar flares expected to hit later this month will not have any effect upon Sivadian life. The chair of the Enaj Tourism Commission made a show today of stepping outside and shaking his fist at the heavens, as though challenging the gods to wreak havoc upon the mere mortals on the Sivadian homeworld. However, there is absolutely no chance of any one on Sivad getting their comeuppance, sources in the Sivadian government and the Church of Sivad say. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ Parallax polydenum surplus drops prices Posted By: Brody Article: MAY04-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Tue May 04 10:21:05 3004 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - In what's coming as good news to the Parallax economy, a recent surplus in polydenum has allowed the H'rask, the cartel of powerful Nall hatches responsible for setting prices on the valuable fuel, to significantly discount the per-matrix rate.Yurk of Hatch Vril, a spokesperson for the H'rask, confirmed that the price reductions should take effect within the next two weeks. That means lower costs for interstellar transportation for Parallax customers."Produkssssion hasss been dramatically increassssed," Yurkvril said. "We are mossst pleasssed." Merchant competition gets heated on Odari Posted By: Brody Article: MAY04-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Tue May 04 10:50:00 3004 IKIKIR, ODARI - The Odarite Merchants Guild is known for cutthroat deals and hard bargains. But, lately, the commerce fanatics of the OMG seem to be taking that to a new and potentially dangerous level.Trade Minister I'kkrikik of Odari confirmed that some elements within the guild are committing acts of sabotage, computer hacking, and even using thugs to intimidate competitors."This is not our way," the minister said through a translator. "Members of the Odarite Merchants Guild are expected to act in good faith toward each other and their comrades in the industry. What's next? Kneecapping reluctant customers?"A'klr'mnk, queen of the hive in the city of Ikikir, agrees with the trade minister. Through a translator, she said, "The guild's members have long policed themselves. If these activities continue to escalate, I will have no choice but to intervene and institute royal oversight." Solar Flare Will Not Effect Polydenum Production Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY04-9 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue May 04 11:07:13 3004 /Enaj, Sivad/ The solar flares expected during mid-may will have no effect on Sivadian polydenum production, according to experts at Kuda Energy and National Polydenum."Yes, it's true that the majority of our polydenum comes from Morrigan." said Peterson Peckenpaugh, Vice President of Kuda Energy, and chief operating officer during owner Sir Fredrick Chamberlain's council term, "However, there are other sources. Colonial systems. Asteroids in the Ikeopo System."Experts also deny that the solar radiation will cause the volitile polydenum fuel to explode. "Stuff and nonsense," one professor from the University of Ynos labeled the rumour, "Stored polydenum is not nearly /that/ volitile. There is absolutely no possiblity, no matter how remote, that it will explode due to some... solar flare."Kuda energy is taking no chances, and has begun moving a considerable reserve of the valuable refined polydenum, as well as a stock of ore, to it's Sol Station refinery. Security has been increased to prevent any theft of the millions of yojj-sterling worth of material./Neville McNamara/ La Terre Governor Found Dead Posted By: Michela Article: MAY04-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Tue May 04 12:16:40 3004 Reverend Patricia Danvers, Governor of La Terre, was found dead this morning at her home in New Paris having apparently suffered a heart attack in her sleep. She was discovered shortly after 8:00 am when a volunteer arrived to clean the apartment that sits above the church where the Reverend held her Sunday services. Initial reports indicate no evidence of foul play, and confirmation of the suspected cause of death is expected from the coroner's office by tomorrow at the latest. Ellesmere offers LT condolences Posted By: Brody Article: MAY04-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Tue May 04 12:38:28 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - Darian Ellesmere, First Consul of the Solar Republic, extended condolences to friends and relatives of Patricia Danvers and the people of La Terre."Although Ms. Danvers and I may not have always seen eye to eye on political matters, she always struck me as civil and thoughtful," Ellesmere said.The Solar Republic stands ready to aid La Terre in any way required, Ellesmere said. King Expresses Condolences for Danvers Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY04-12 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue May 04 13:00:11 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ King Richard of Sivad joined other interstellar leaders in expressing his condolences to the people of La Terre on the loss of Governor Patricia Danvers, who was found dead of a heart attack this morning."Reverend Danvers was a fine leader, and a woman of principle." said Isherwood House in the official statement, "She will be sorely missed by the interstellar community." The statement downplayed the differences between La Terre and Sivad on the "Waldheim Question", saying that there had been planning under way for a delegation to visit the planet since the last Orion Arm Council meeting.Sir Oliver Jermyn, Danver's successor as Secretary-General of the Orion Arm Treaty Organization, also expressed that organization's condolences. "For all our differences over policy, we shared a common goal in the safety of the Orion Arm. Patricia Danvers always had the safety of her people foremost in her mind."King Richard has offered the La Terrans any assistance that Sivad can provide. First Councillor Moncrief, who is on holiday at First Councillor's official retreat, Nottington Lake, was unavailable for comment./Neville McNamara/ Nall don't recognize governor's death Posted By: Brody Article: MAY04-13 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Tue May 04 13:54:10 3004 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - The death of La Terra Governor Patricia Danvers has elicited an unexpected reaction from the Nall: They don't think it really happened."All entitiessss on La Terre are ghosssstssss," Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar told INN. "Death would be redundant."Odd as it may seem, this philosophy is in keeping with the Nall belief that La Terre - blown up in 3001 by Governor Bartholomew Ritter and resurrected by the Ri'Kammi - is little more than a haunted ghost world.Ulkakithar offered no condolences. Instead, she urged the rest of the supernatural entities dwelling on La Terre to evaporate as quickly as their so-called governor. UCC extends its sympathies Posted By: Russkaya Article: MAY04-14 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Tue May 04 19:26:10 3004 Resilience, Ungstir: In a simple statement this afternoon, the Ungstiri Citizen's Committee extended its sympathy and support to the people of La Terre upon the death of Governor Patricia Danvers."Governor Danvers was a fair and even handed leader," spoke Committee Member Natalya Jones on behalf of the Committee as a whole. "And we tender our regrets and sympathy to the people of La Terre, for both their loss of a leader, but also a good and principled member of their community."- Dominik Koromov, UIS New First Lord of Admiralty Promises Navy Retrenchment Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY04-15 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue May 04 20:15:37 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Hon. Algernon Fitzhardinge, eldest son of Baron Fitzhardinge, has been appointed First Lord of Admiralty of Sivad, the civilian head of the Sivadian Naval establishment. Mr. Fitzhardinge has already promised to cut naval spending and reduce Sivadian "extraplanetary commitments."The First Lord of Admiralty is a political appointee who heads the Admiralty Board. Fitzhardinge, how has never served in the Royal Navy, is a chartered accountant and has pledged to, "cut military spending to the bone and then cut some more." He plans to strip the RNS of all but it's newest ship classes, greatly drawing down the number of hulls. "We estimate a savings of several billion yojj-sterling by putting those officers on half pay and retraining the Specialists for other duties until they expire."These pronouncements would appear to set up a conflict between Fitzhardinge and the Navy's professional head, Sir Reginald Matheson, the First Space Lord. Matheson, who served as Second Space Lord and commander of the Home Fleet under Baron Cobb, has been dedicated to Naval expansion, and championed the new Formidable and Indefatigable classes, as well as the Dauntless class destroyer.Admiralty House was unavailable for commenent./Neville McNamara/ La Terre Hastens Election Cycle Posted By: Icarus Article: MAY04-16 Reported To: Inn Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Tue May 04 23:02:19 3004 New Paris, La Terre- Even with La Terre mourning the death of Patricia Danvers, the interim government consisting of the rest of the Senate along with LTDF General Johnathon Croxin has announced the election cycle, scheduled for the end of May, will be advanced 2 weeks to May 12.Critics claim that since the election is only three weeks away that such an action will be useless, however, defenders of the move claim that those running have their campaigns prepared for a short, quick campaigning period. The interim government is not expected to pass any substantial legislation during the next week. LTC Begins Political Push for Senate Posted By: Icarus Article: MAY04-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Wed May 05 01:15:18 3004 The La Terran Cause organization today announced the candidates that it is running for the Senate in the coming elections, forming, in effect, the first La Terran political party."The current system is obviously broken," said Candidate James Tullius in a speech critical of the current government, "From welcoming virii, plague and refugees to being unable to answer a question of succession without the military."Tullius, a former political writer and politican from pre-Moebius Earth, is leading the La Terran Cause political push with a heavily conservative and isolationist platform. First Councillor 'Concerned' About LT Military Government Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY04-18 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed May 05 11:38:00 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ First Councillor Paul Moncrief, away at the First Councillor's official retreat, Nottington Lake, has expressed "grave concern" over the installation of General John Croxin of the La Terre Defence Force as governor of La Terre until elections can be held."While we realize this is an internal matter, Sivad can not help but look in askance upon a military figure in an appointed position taking leadership of an allied world." said the statement, released by 10 Dorling Street today. It went on to say that while Sivad has the "utmost faith" that elections will be held on schedule, a military junta leads to a "severe appearance of impropriety.""It /is/ unusual." said Professor Matthew Mayhew of the University of Ynos's Dorling School of Government. "One would think that the next highest ranking of the senators would act as governor, not the head of the military, who is not even elected. It flies in the face of responsible government." The Professor did comment, however, that, "This is really none of Sivad's business until it effects the OATO Alliance or other Sivadian interests."First Councillor Moncrief's statement also expressed the government's condolences on the loss of Governor Danvers and expressed willingness to work with the newly-elected government once elections are held next week./Neville McNamara/ Interstellar Racing League Introduced Posted By: Gallahad Article: MAY04-19 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu May 06 00:57:07 3004 ENAJ - The Orion Spacial Racing Federation today formally announced the creation and opening of the Interstellar Racing League, a startup spaceship racing league meant to provide a series for low-budget entries to be able to be competitive with entries with larger budgets."The IRL is designed to let anyone participate that has the money to buy and run their ship," said Randolph Joyner, president of the OSRF, at the introduction, "And we plan to strictly regulate technical specifications to allow that to happen."The IRL, which plans to hold races at various points of the galaxy, will follow some aspects of traditional ground-based sports car racing, such as having multiple classes of vehicles racing at the same time. The classes will race against each other for the overall race standings, while also racing within their class for class race standings.At the moment, the IRL regulations create two classes. Class A is open for ships lacking a faster-than-light drive and are no larger than a light freighter or yacht. Class B is open to FTL-equipped ships larger than Class A ships.Registration is just opening to the general public, though some entries have already submitted preliminary paperwork to the OSRF. Racing commentators say that Ungstir's New Murmansk Mining and Manufacturing is bound to enter because of the ship defined by Class A regulations are a perfect match for rockhoppers. It is also rumored that the Interstellar Transport Systems has also expressed interest in an entry, as well as the IRL's commercial rights holder.OSRF officials say that the date for the first race is still under negotiation, though they expect to occur within a month. Sivanglican minister suspended for doomsday predictions Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAY04-20 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu May 06 19:24:25 3004 (Cebeck, Sivad) - A Sivanglican priest who predicted doom for Sivad in a service Sunday has been suspended by the Diocese of Cebeck, a spokesperson announced today.Addressing parishoners at St. John's Cathedral at a regular Sunday service, Rev. Jarvis Bay said that the time of reckoning is at hand and that the solar flare expected to hit Sivad at the end of next week will be the final days of life on Sivad."I urge you to repent your sins!" Bay is reported to have said. "Gamma rays will stop for no man in the doing of God's bidding!"Bishop Adelaide Dupont, Bay's superior, said that Bay had been tired and overworked recently and has been put on recuperative leave. "There is no scriptural basis for the Rev. Bay's predictions," Dupont added. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ Solar flares have a bright side Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAY04-21 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu May 06 19:44:09 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - Amidst crackpot predictions of the end of the world, the solar flares expected to hit Sivad on May 14 do have a bright side.A very bright side.Meterologists at the Sivadian Meteorological Office say that the solar flares should produce some of the most brilliant "northern lights" phenomena ever seen on Sivad. And that has Sivadians planning to take advantage of the solar storm expected to interfere with communications and make local spaceflight impossible.King Richard has announced that he plans to take in the light show from Isherwood Park. Thousands of Sivadians are expected to join him there in what the Government is billing as the spectacle of a lifetime.And the lightshow isn't the only event taking place on May 14. The Admiralty, the headquarters of Sivad's Royal Naval Service, will be holding a rare public tour. Anyone who passes a basic security check will be allowed behind closed doors at the Admiralty to see the heart of Sivad's navy. Anyone interested should contact Admiral Sir Richmond Bathurst at the Admiralty to request a security pass. (OOC: @mail Bathurst) The tour will start at 8:00 p.m. Sivadian standard time and will finish on the Admiralty's landing pad just in time for visitors to catch this once-in-a-lifetime celestial lightshow. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ PHOTO: 407-ETR Removed From Chamber of Equals Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAY04-22 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun May 09 21:26:43 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - Caption: Specialist 407-ETR, a cook in the employ of Councillor Eglinton Yonge, is forcefully removed from the Chamber of Equals. Yonge announced two weeks ago that 407-ETR would represent him at Council of Equals meetings in protest of the Social-Democrat government's move to emancipate Specialists. 407-ETR was removed on the motion of SDP leader Paul Moncrief in a move that Tory leader Frederick Chamberlain implied was "hypocritical."(The photo is of a Specialist in a chef's uniform being dragged out of the Chamber of Equals by the Serjeant-at-Arms and another Chamber of Equals officer. It has been artfully taken from over Moncrief's shoulder so that the First Councillor is looking on as the Specialist is dragged away. The Specialist is looking directly at Moncrief, a defiant expression on his face.) Emancipation Act Passes Equals Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY04-23 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed May 12 09:43:41 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Government's controversial Specialist Emancipation Act has passed the Council of Equals, setting the stage for a delaying action in the Peers and an unprecedented constitutional dispute over the Royal Assent.The Act had second reading at the council meeting on Sunday, and was forced through without debate by the majority Social Democrats on third reading today. It will now pass to the Council of Peers for their approval. However, by designating the act as a money bill, one dealing with public finance, the Government has assured that it can be delayed for less than a month by Sivad's unelected upper house.When the bill has been returned to the Council of Equals by the peers, it will be sent to His Majesty for the Royal Assent. This assent is generally pro forma, but some hope that His Majesty will deny the assent in this instance, something which hasn't been done in over one hundred years.Experts at the University of Enaj insist that the act's passage will not be derailed by the solar flares expected to disrupt communications next week./Neville McNamara/ Clawed Fist Fleet denies reactor leak Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAY04-24 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sol Station Reported At: Wed May 12 10:07:54 3004 (Sol Station) - The Clawed Fist Fleet is denying that its ship, CFF Trakral, was evacuated early this morning because of a reactor leak."There wasssss no reactor leak," replied a Nall spokesman when asked why so many Nall soldiers were standing outside their ship in Sol Station's landing bay.The management of Sol Station reports that if there was a reactor leak, it did not affect the station, as radiation detectors did not detect any unusual levels of radiation. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ Sixmoon won't team with Republic Posted By: Brody Article: MAY04-25 Reported To: INN Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Wed May 12 11:49:57 3004 FOUR CORNERS, QUAQUAN - Archaeologist Stephen Sixmoon insists it's nothing personal, but he won't be joining forces with the Martian Republic on his quest to find the lost world of Palisade."It is more a matter of timing," Sixmoon said. "I'd like to move forward and, after two weeks of promises, we haven't even had our first meeting on the mission. These projects take time, they take preparation and they take more interest on the part of the other members of the team."First Consul Darian Ellesmere expressed regret about the missed opportunity: "This would have been an excellent chance for the Martians to make a name for themselves as pioneers and explorers. I understand Professor Sixmoon's impatience, given how long this has dragged out. We wish him well in his journey."Next, Sixmoon said, he would take matters into his own hands and seek out Captain Marlan Ranix and the crew of the Athena, based on Ungstir. Councillor hospitalized Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAY04-26 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed May 12 21:52:19 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - Councillor Josh Jameson, Conservative Councillor for Cebeck, was hospitalized this evening after falling ill with pneumonia-like symptoms.His staff did not know how long he would be gone.His location has not been revealed; Jameson's staff said only that he was recuperating at a private facility. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ LT Election Results: LTC Wins 3 Seats Posted By: Icarus Article: MAY04-27 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Wed May 12 22:55:09 3004 New Paris, La Terre - The La Terran Cause party won three of the seven senatorial seats in today's election. The other four seats being held by unaffiliated canidates. The governor will be announced by the Senate in their first meeting tomarrow.Most political scientists are predicting the LTC leader James Tullius will be the governor, accepting an agreement with one of the unaffiliated senators. It is also a possibility that the unaffiliated senators will produce an opponent within the Senate against Tullius in the process of electing a governor. Researchers note spike in Otho sightings Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAY04-28 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu May 13 02:37:51 3004 (Ynos, Sivad) - The othosentepholopod is a rare sight indeed in Sivad's seas -- so rare that researchers at the Sivadian National Aquarium usually dismiss sightings as hoaxes or mistaken identity. But the Aquarium has received forty times as many reports of otho sightings as usual over the past two weeks, and scientists are at a loss for explaining why."Usually we get one, maybe two sightings a month," says one researcher. "In the past two weeks we've had over twenty reports, some of them very credible."Othos, believed by some to be psionic and highly intelligent, have always been a rare sight on Sivad, but since three othos died of stasidenum poisoning at the Sivadian National Aquarium eighteen months ago, there hasn't been a single confirmed sighting. The Aquarium is investigating the current sightings but says it doesn't expect that any of them will turn out to be actual othos.Researchers deny that the sightings could possibly have any link whatsoever to the solar flare expected to hit Sivad at the end of next week. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ Sixmoon enlists Athena for quest Posted By: Brody Article: MAY04-29 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu May 13 11:02:21 3004 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Archaeologist Stephen Sixmoon is chartering the UKT Athena, commanded by Marlan Ranix, for his search for the lost Kamir world of Palisade.Sixmoon and Ranix met Wednesday night on Ungstir to discuss plans for the mission, and Sixmoon came away from the meeting satisfied that the Athena would be a good match for his exploration."I hope to put together my own team to work with the crew of the Athena and make ready for departure within 30 days," Sixmoon said.He'll be looking for scientists, scholars and other academics, and individuals who are relatively familiar with the Kamir and artifacts of the now-extinct transdimensional entities. Disgruntled tech leader departs Sivtek Posted By: Brody Article: MAY04-30 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu May 13 15:31:09 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - Evan Price-Steele, considered one of Sivtek's brightest minds in the realm of robotics and nanotech development, tendered his resignation today.Sources tell SBS that Price-Steele is parting ways with Sivtek over concerns about the direction of the company, as well as the corporation's recent decision to become involved in the politicisation of Council of Equals discussion of proposed tax hikes.Reached today at his home on Regreb Bay in Enaj, Price-Steele said, "While I don't agree with the radical agenda of the Social Democrats, I do believe Sivtek should be moving forward, pursuing artificial intelligence, improved robotics and other advanced technologies, rather than remaining with the Stone Age techniques of slapping together genetic worker drones just because it's what we'd always done." Tullius New LT Governor Posted By: Icarus Article: MAY04-31 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Thu May 13 21:06:40 3004 New Paris, La Terre - The La Terran Senate has announced the selection of James Tullius as the La Terran governor. After hours in the initial senate meeting, the proceedings for selecting a governor were completed.Tullius won by a vote by the senate of 4-3, giving him only a scarce majority within the senate body. La Terran political scientists are suggesting this will produce a center-right government, the La Terran Cause party kept restrained in their platform of isolation and economic reform. Significant government reform in land settlement policy is still expected, with talk by party officials of further settlement of the La Terran wilderness. SHIELD nabs Ryan Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAY04-32 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon May 17 21:00:22 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - Former Lunite senator and Watchers chief Jeff Ryan was arrested today by SHIELD after landing his ship at Enaj's Independence Dome.It is unclear what Ryan was doing on Sivad. He was arrested when officers found him with a stun gun without a weapons permit. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ Nall Heirloom Missing Posted By: Leonidas Article: MAY04-33 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sol Station Reported At: Mon May 17 21:58:36 3004 (Sol Station) - The Clawed Fist Fleet has issued a statement regarding the mass evacuation of the CFF Trakral last week."It sssseemsss assss if thissss falsssse alarm wassss orchessstrated by ssssoftssskin thievesss. Thissss thief hassss sssstolen a very precsssiousss heirloom, a Vril hatch sssssword that datesssss back to the daysssss of Nalia. The Vril hatch hassss offered a reward for the return of the ssssword, and for the ssssoftsssskin resssponsssible, prefferably alive sssso that jussstice may be sssserved.", a Vril hatch spokesman said.The CFF Trakral has been a Vril hatch ship since the revival of the Clawed Fist Fleet, once serving as the personal transport for the former Vox, Ock of hatch Vril. The spokesman further outlined that any queries on the offered reward should be directed to the Vril hatch, and that a price will be negotiated depending on the condition of the sword and the thief. Ryan Charged as Spy Posted By: Michela Article: MAY04-34 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon May 17 23:09:54 3004 According to a just released SHIELD incident report, the kingdom of Sivad is preparing to charge Jeff Ryan who was previously named a terrorist by the Solar Republic with espionage. Ryan apparently confessed his intentions to enter the upcoming admiralty tour under an assumed identity. As a result of legislation passed by Sivad's Council of Equals just months ago, espionage is hanging offense on Sivad, though the sentence may be commuted by the king Linda Petry, INN Sol Station Security Recovers Nall Heirloom Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY04-35 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sol Station Reported At: Tue May 18 19:42:47 3004 /Sol Station/ The heirloom sword stolen on Sol Station has been recovered by security agents working for Kuda Energy after it was mysteriously abandoned in the station's convenience store.The sword, which will be returned to the Clawed Fist Fleet, was discovered in the back of the store behind several weeks' backissues of the Times of Enaj. "We are glad we were able to return this valued heirloom to its rightful owners." said Gerald Helvering, the Station's manager, "We disturbed it as little as possible so that the appropriate authorities can investigate the crime.Kuda Energy spokesmen declined to comment, other than to say that the company would not seek any reward from the Nall, and hope that any the culprit will be brought to justice./Neville McNamara/ Scientists: Solar flares may be worse than expected Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAY04-36 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed May 19 20:48:19 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - Officials at the Sivadian Meterological Office are admitting that the effects of the solar flare due to hit Sivad this weekend may be more pronounced than originally expected."At this point, it's hard to predict exactly how strong the solar flares are going to be," said a spokesperson. "The flare may have more deleterious effects than we initially anticipated."Sources declined to speculate on exactly what might happen this weekend. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ Above Nature Departs Sivad Posted By: Marson Article: MAY04-37 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri May 21 16:11:47 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - Dr. Lester Haskins, owner of Above Nature has closed the company's offices on Sivad. Instead, the company has moved aboard a Cabrerra former cruise vessel, the Tomin Sirocco. "The vessel was obtained to settle certain obligations between Above Nature and the former Cabrerra organization." The vessel has been reregistered under G'ahnlo's flag, a world which permis Specialist ownership and production. Scholar: Prophecies suggest Sivad disaster imminent Posted By: Brody Article: MAY04-38 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Fri May 21 17:20:35 3004 NEW VALSHO, ANTIMONE - Ancient prophecies of the Val Shohobian Mystics may suggest imminent disaster for Sivad.Minian Rixx, a Timonae scholar specializing in the old foretellings of the Mystic brethren, said an old Mystic prophecy indicates that "in the fourth millennium, the king's reign ends in fire.""It's the year 3004 - the fourth millennium - and Sivad has a king," Rixx said. "Of course, it could also refer to the death of King Colin Neidermeyer, when Ganymede exploded." Contact lost with Sivad Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAY04-39 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sol STation Reported At: Fri May 21 20:21:37 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - As expected, communications contact with Sivad was lost this evening as a solar flare interferes with interstellar communications.Officials at the Sivadian Delegation on Sol Station say they are not concerned, and that the government had been expecting this problem. Communications should be cleared up by the end of the weekend, officials say. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ Solar flares end without incident Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAY04-40 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun May 23 00:11:49 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - Sivadian doomsayers were proven wrong late Saturday when the most major solar flare in Sivad's recorded history passed without any major incidents.The government's Emergency Management Authority reports no deaths or serious injuries directly attributable to the flares. While communications and space travel were disrupted, the government reports that its contingency plans were effective at preventing any disasters.Among the other predictions about the solar flares that did not materialize:* Prisoners evacuated from Morrigan did not escape.* The flares did not cause any abnormal Specialist mutations.* Stock markets did not crash.* No unusual otho activity was reported.* Polydenum production was not seriously affected.* The world did not end.Life is expected to quickly return to normal. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ Sixmoon adds to Palisade team Posted By: Brody Article: MAY04-41 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu May 27 16:27:05 3004 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Professor Stephen Sixmoon, who has chartered the UKT Athena for his quest to find the Kamir world of Palisade, has added a new member to his search team.Solomon Callanan, a cryptographer and former journalist who has dabbled in archaeology, has signed on to work with Dr. Sixmoon on the project."I'm glad to have him aboard," Sixmoon told INN. "Assuming we find relics and ancient writings, which is quite possible given the aliens we're dealing with, then his expertise in cryptography may prove invaluable."Sixmoon is still accepting applicants for his team, and he anticipates closing applications and embarking on the search no later than mid-June. Category:News